


i see you now

by queerraccoon



Series: Clexa Prompts [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, way too gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerraccoon/pseuds/queerraccoon
Summary: prompt:"I need new glasses and you’re the optometrist running my vision tests, but your good looks are really freaking distracting"





	

“Hi Clarke, I’m Lexa and I’ll be running your tests today. Just follow me into this room, and we can start.”

Clarke was in a state of shock, gaping at the woman who had just turned her back on her. She couldn’t comprehend how all the beauty in the world could be contained in a single human being. It took her a few minutes to remember where she was before hurriedly following Lexa into the small, dark room.

Clarke shuffled in her seat as she unabashedly stared at Lexa, trying to commit to memory all of her features. She paid particular attention to that strong jawline, those soft lips and those forest green eyes behind her glasses.

 

“Could you please read the top line for me?”

Clarke was too busy staring at the perfection that was sitting before her to realise that the goddess had said something.

“Sorry, what did you say?” She said, after realising it had been too quiet for too long.

The smile she got from her was worth it though. It was like the sun had decided to show itself after weeks of cloudy skies and storms, and Clarke had almost missed what she had said again.

“Read the top line, please.” Clarke would do almost anything to hear that angel speak again.

Reluctantly, Clarke tore her eyes away from Lexa and quickly glanced towards the comparatively plain chart on the other side of the darkened room. She turned her attention back at the brunette, who was preoccupied by the screen in front of her, and Clarke decided to have a little fun. Instead of reading the letters on the wall, she confidently recited her phone number, watching Lexa carefully as she did so.

Lexa’s reaction was the cutest she’d ever seen, and Clarke couldn’t stop the smile that was growing. Lexa’s eyes squinted at the screen while her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Her lips pursed together and all Clarke wanted to do was run her thumb over her bottom lip.

“Um… you sounded pretty confident about that, but I’ll give you a hint. There’s only five letters in each line, not ten or so numbers.”

Clarke could barely contain the laughter that threatened to bubble out of her chest. She couldn’t believe Lexa was genuinely confused as she tapped on the keyboard, enlarging the letters on the wall so that Clarke could see it more clearly.

Again, Clarke recited her number instead of the letters displayed.

Lexa turned in her chair to face Clarke, prepared to question her. Clarke let the smirk overtake her face and the giggle escaped, too amused at Lexa’s confusion.

“What are you…ohhh,” Lexa trailed off her question as she finally realised what Clarke was doing. “That’s your… number, isn’t it.”

“Well, aren’t you a smart one.”

Now bright red, Lexa stammered, “Oh… well, your phone number, you see I- well I already have it in your file, so there’s really no need for you to give it to me, especially when I’m trying to examine you.”

“Examine me?” Clarke repeated, cheekily.

If it was even possible, Lexa turned an even brighter shade of red.

“I mean, like, examine your eyes.”

“Mmm, so you like my eyes?”

“That’s not what I meant, I-“

“So you don’t like my eyes,” Clarke pouted at Lexa.

“No, no, no, I like your eyes, they’re very nice, very pretty.” It was clear that Lexa was extremely flustered, and Clarke chuckled, hardly believing that the angel in front of her had been reduced to a mumbling mess.

“I’m sorry Lexa, I’ll behave for the tests.”

Lexa let out a sigh before turning back to the screen.

“But only if you promise to call me afterwards, since you already have my number.” Lexa froze in her seat, unsure of how to proceed.

“Um, I can’t do anything with a patient.” She fiddled with her fingers in her lap.

“Lexa, you’re my optometrist, I doubt anyone would care.” Lexa was still hesitant. “I promise I’ll make it worth your while. And if you’re still worried, I could always get a different optometrist, though I’ll miss your pretty face.”

It took Lexa a few seconds before she replied.

“Okay.”

Clarke was taken aback. She expected to have to further persuade Lexa, but was positively surprised by the outcome.

“Are you sure?” Clarke said, since Lexa didn’t seem to have contemplated the idea for a long time.

Lexa replied with a content hum before changing the chart so that the letters were their original size.

 

* * *

 

Clarke thought she could keep her cool throughout the whole session. Oh, how wrong she was.

When Lexa rolled over to her in her chair, Clarke knew she was screwed. How could she focus with Lexa right there, almost touching her? She was close enough for Clarke to see each curl in her hair and was mesmerised by the way they bounced when Lexa reached over to pull the equipment towards Clarke, positioning it in front of her face. Her breathe caught in her throat when Lexa brought a finger under her chin, bringing her head forward to meet the machine. Clarke’s heart was furiously thumping against her ribcage and was almost certain Lexa could hear it when she gave her a soft smile through the lenses before moving back to the computer.

Lexa’s soothing voice filled the room. “Alright, Clarke, I want you to tell me which one is clearer. One… or two.”

Clarke had been too distracted by Lexa’s voice to notice that the screen in front of her had changed.

A full minute passed before Lexa spoke up. “Would you like me to do it again?”

“Yes, please,” squeaked Clarke, and blushed at Lexa’s light laughter, knowing she had been caught out on her distraction.

For the remainder of the session, Clarke tried her hardest to focus on the eye tests, and definitely not on Lexa’s long fingers, or Lexa’s beautiful eyes, or Lexa’s long legs. But when she did lose her focus (far too many times than she would like to admit), she was rewarded by Lexa’s wonderful laugh, even if Clarke was extremely embarrassed.

“Okay, Clarke.”

She was amazed at how someone could pronounce her name with such precision and was momentarily distracted, _again_.

“We’re done with your eye tests, I’ll just send your prescription up front for you to collect.”

“Will I be seeing you again, soon?” Clarke said, reminding Lexa of earlier.

“Of course.”

Right before Clarke left the room, Lexa grabbed her wrist, causing her to turn around. “I promise.”

And with that, Clarke almost melted on the spot, nodding eagerly before leaving with a grin plastered on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu at lxsbianlxna.tumblr.com


End file.
